


Alpha Flight (no, not that one)

by littleblackbow



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, aaaniversary, aaaniversary2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: What do you do when your best friend is also your love interest, and another alpha?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71
Collections: Avengers Assemble Anniversary 2020





	Alpha Flight (no, not that one)

There was only one thing, aside from Earth-threatening supervillains, Steve Rogers hated more than microwaved succotash; and that was flying while being carried by Iron Man. 

Oh, he would never tell anyone he hated it. It was just one of those things that had to be done every now and then when a Quinjet couldn’t be used or they had to leave a location in a hurry, or Hawkeye’s skycycle was out of commission. 

No, he’d never even grumble about it. But the alpha in him would get irritated, frustrated, and riled up every time they had to resort to that.

And it certainly didn’t help that Tony Stark was the one inside that suit. Tony Sex-on-a-platter Stark, who would strut around the place, leaving a trail of pheremones behind him that lingered in the air as a sultry, heady, thick fog.

Another alpha.  
And his best friend.  
And the most desirable thing in the world.

After one particularly humiliating flight, involving a very narrow escape, some explosions, a few drones, and what felt like several thousand miles of flying front-to-front, Steve decided he had had enough.

“Where are you going?” Tony asked, raising his visor. “Are you angry?”

Steve stormed off into the tower, his long strides taking him away faster than Tony could trot in his suit. “No. Yes. Not angry, but…” 

Hawkeye gave him one of his most irritating smug looks as he strode past him. “Welcome back, flyboy.”

Steve grimaced, took two steps forward, and flung his shield across the room as hard as he could, landing it directly on the magnetic mount on the wall. Pulling off his mask, he turned to Hawkeye. “Not. Now. Clint.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Hawkeye asked as Tony stepped into the room. 

Tony released his armor and stared down the hallway at Steve’s back as he walked away. “He doesn’t like flying.”

“Hmm. Never has a problem with the Quinjet; or when he steals my cycle.” Clint stared down the hall, as well, then turned to Tony again. “Say is that a new cologne you’re wearing?”

It took an extremely cold shower, an hour and a half in the gym, and yet one more shower for Steve to calm himself down. The beast inside of him had been humiliated at being submissive, and the good man in Steve felt guilty for being such an ass. 

“We good now?” That familiar voice from the doorway dragged Steve out of his thoughts. “I mean, I know I’m good, but then again, I’m always good.”

“We’re good. I just needed to clear my head.” Steve had been standing at the window, staring out at the city below. “I need to get over it.”

Tony took the conversation as an invitation to come into the room. “Get over what? Fear of flying? Or your perfectly understandable jealousy of me and my amazing aeronautical skills?”

“Something like that,” Steve chuckled, then his expression turned maudlin. “I miss the old me sometimes. Steve Rogers, the small boy from Brooklyn.” He looked out the window again. “I miss the peace in my heart and humility in my soul.”

“You can’t be… wait… are you serious?” Tony marched over and leaned against the window next to Steve, crossing his arms. “You are serious.”

“There’s this thing inside of me that wasn’t here before.” Steve took a step back.

“Yeah. Your alpha. We know all about it. The whole town knows about it. I mean, you walk by, and you practically REEK of sexual attraction.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well, it’s pretty embarrassing when you’re carrying me around the world like some kind of princess, and the alpha in me starts scratching at the inside of my ribcage.” Steve crossed the room, tossed his hands in the air and turned around to face Tony again. “And not just when we fly. It’s all the time.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. “Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, finally hits emotional puberty. Full story at eleven.”

For some reason, Tony Stark was the only one who ever called Steve out on his bullshit self-reflection. And, of course, Tony was always right in doing so. Oh, he may have had some serious poor judgment calls in certain aspects of their job, but when it came to seeing through someone else’s self-doubt, he was the expert in the field.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re more than welcome to look into your past and wallow in all of the “might have beens” that were denied when they made you into Captain America, but you’re still Steve Rogers. You’re a man who should be proud of everything he can do, and accept the things he can’t.”  
Tony slowly closed the distance between them as he spoke. Steve just stood there, watching him approach. The alpha in him had long since settled down, and he felt no sense of threat, no desire to confront this other alpha man.

“Alphas are seductive. Whether you like it or not, you are included in that. God knows, I’m seductive as hell. I mean, just look at me. And does that make us superior? Not really. It’s like cats and dogs, really.” Tony shrugged.

“Cats and dogs? Alphas and betas? So, the alphas are the cats?” Steve crossed his arms, not quite sure he appreciated being compared to a cat.

“Sure. That’s one way of looking at it. We dominate. We like to control. And more importantly, we’re good at it.” Tony winked. “You’re good at it.”

Steve dropped his arms. “I am?”

“You’re so clueless!” Tony threw his hands in the air. “Look, all I’m going to say is that I sure as hell am glad I’m wearing the armor when we’re flying, or there would be some pretty embarrassing dinner conversation. In fact, there are so many things I’ve said to you during our flights with the microphone turned off. I guess it was just my way of, I don’t know, coping with you?” He took a deep breath, sighed it out, then shook his head. “I’m done here. I actually came to tell you that dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. So, that’s probably about five minutes now.”

Tony headed toward the door. “We can talk about this later. Or not. Whatever’s fine with me. I’m hungry.”

Steve watched his best friend leave the room, wallowing in that delicious aroma he had left behind. A few moments later, he snapped out of his trance and realized what Tony had just told him. “WAIT!”

He raced out of the room and looked down the hall toward the dining area. Tony was nowhere in sight. “Dammit, Tony,” he whispered under his breath.

“Cursing me now? That’s not very nice after I just paid you a pretty major compliment,” a voice softy spoke from behind him.

Steve turned around.

“So. Now what?” Tony stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and head down. “I guess I’ve just had my Captain America moment. There’s no going back from something like that, is there?”

“No, there’s no going back.” Steve reached out and took Tony’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Come on, let’s go eat.” He pulled Tony away from the wall and pressed their foreheads together. Then they both started walking away.

“What, no kiss?” Tony asked.

“I’m a man who likes to do things right and take it slow.”

“Old fashioned, indeed. Don’t you know we’re in the 21st century now?”

“You may be, but I’m still trying to work my way out of 1945, remember? By the way, what’s for dinner?”

“Uh, I think Falcon’s heating up some frozen succotash in the microwave. And maybe meatloaf?” Tony leaned a little closer to Steve.

“Ugh. Great. Want to go out for burgers?”

“Ooh, a first date? Does that mean a kiss?”

“Maybe.”


End file.
